12 czerwca 1990
Program 1 8.35 "Domator": Rady na życzenie - na grzyby (1) 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości poranne 9.25 "Bluebell" - odc. 5 angielskiego serialu obyczajowego 10.15 "Domator": Rady na życzenie 13.30 Mechanizacja rolnictwa sem. II: Powtórzenie wiadomości i przygotowanie do egzaminu 14.00 Produkcja roślinna, sem. II: Inne metody ochrony roślin 16.30 Teleekspress 16.45 Studio Italia '90 - mecz o mistrzostwo świata pomiędzy Belgią a Koreą Południową (transmisja bezpośrednia) 19.00 Dobranoc: "Domek trzech kotków" 19.10 Plus - minus 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Spotkanie z ministrem Jackiem Kuroniem 20.15 "Bluebell" - powtórzenie odcinka. 5 angielskiego serialu obyczajowego, reż Moira Amstrong 21.10 Listy o gospodarce 21.45 Telewizja z podziemia: O nas i za nas (fragm. filmów dok. o III pielgrzymce Ojca Świętego Jana Pawła II do Polski) 22.30 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.45 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej - "S" 23.30 Jutro w programie 23.45 Studio Italia "90 - Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej - skrót meczu Holandia - Egipt Program 2 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Dookoła świata: u pallotynów w Rwandzie (Afryka) 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Dawniej niż wczoraj - mag. historyczny 18.50 Publicystyka 19.10 Modlitwa wieczorna - transmisja z kościoła sióstr klarysek w Starym Sączu 19.30 Nasz partner "Fiat" (1): "Najpierw był kryzys" - reportaż 20.00 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego 21.00 Wywiady Ireny Dziedzic 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Zad wielkiego wieloryba" - film fab. (obyczajowy) TVP, reż. Mariusz Treliński: wyk. Wojciech Malajkat, Roman Rojewski, Sylwia Wysocka i Zbigniew Zamachowski 23.05 Rozmowy: "Aletner"? 23.35 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather followed by The Travel Show Guides 9.35 Discovering Birds 10.00 News, Weather followed by The Pink Panther Show 10.25 Children's BBC 10.50 Cricket: First Test. England v New Zealand 10.55 News and Weather 12.00 News and Weather 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Cricket: First Test. England v New Zealand 15.50 ChuckleVision 16.05 Happy Families 16.20 Ovide 16.35 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles 17.00 Newsround 17.05 Expo 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Style Trial 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 To the Manor Born 20.30 Black in Blue 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Chain 22.25 Film 90 with Barry Norman 22.55 Flashpoint 0.25 Cricket: First Test. England v New Zealand 0.55 Weather 1.00 Closedown BBC2 7.10 Open University 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Daytime on Two Techno 9.20 Zig Zag 9.40 Who - Me? 10.00 Thinkabout 10.15 A-level Economics 10.40 Over to You 11.00 Watch 11.15 Inset 11.45 Inset 12.15 A-level German 12.35 Timmy and Vicki 12.55 Business Matters 13.20 Charlie Chalk 13.35 Seventeen 14.00 News Weather followed by You and Me 14.15 Sign Extra 14.40 Made by Man 14.55 Delta Mailman 15.00 News Weather followed by Westminster Live 15.50 News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00 Cricket: First Test. England v New Zealand 18.30 Stan Laurel in Roughest Africa 18.50 Pardon Us 19.45 World Cup Grandstand. Holland v Egypt (Group F) 22.00 Tygo Road 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University 0.30 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 The Channel 4 Daily 9.26 Schools 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 In the Club: Birth Control This Century 14.50 Black Forest Clinic 15.40 The Oprah Winfrey Show 16.30 Fifteen-to-One 17.00 The Lone Ranger 17.30 Noah's Ark 18.00 Elvis: Good Rockin' Tonight 18.30 The Cosby Show 19.00 News 19.50 Comment 20.00 The Television Village 20.30 Check Out 21.00 Portraits of Change 22.00 Sticky Moments with Julian Clary 22.50 Jazz on a Summer's Night 23.50 Set of Six 0.20 Cycling 1.20 The Mysteries of Edgar Wallace 2.25 Closedown